La última soltera
by ASUKA02
Summary: Posguerra, Sakura y Naruto nos cuentan como es su vida actual. El rubio es Hokage y ella es reconocida como la mejor Ninja médico, su ya no tan estrecha amistad pende de un hilo gracias a Naruto y su empeño en ocultarle la verdad de lo ocurrido. (Serie de 30 drabbles continuos). NaruSaku COMPLETA
1. Buenos amigos

**N/A: **aquí les traigo una serie de drabbles continuos,(es decir una misma historia), donde nuestra pareja favorita nos contaran ellos mismo que les sucede, publicare uno diario, porque los primeros son pequeñitos, mañana toca el POV de Naruto.

**Los personajes y todo lo que reconozcan pertenecen al gran genio Masashi Kishimoto, solo escribo esto como medio de esparcimiento y entretenimiento.**

**.**

.

* * *

**LA ÚLTIMA SOLTERA **

By ASUKA02

**-o- **

**POV Sakura**** – Drabble 1: Buenos amigos**

**.**

**.**

Hay un gentío en la calle y me acerco para averiguar que sucede, entonces veo a mi amigo saludar al pueblo desde el balcón de la oficina del Hokage, acaba de llegar de uno de sus viajes, él es sin duda el ninja más fuerte y habilidoso de estos tiempos, y aunque lleva el peso de mantener la paz entre las Naciones, sé que es feliz en todos los aspectos de su vida, lo dijo hace un año cuando yo y todos nuestros amigos estamos reunidos en su mansión para celebrar su cumpleaños numero veinticinco.

Naruto saluda a la gente con la mano y yo solo puedo alegrarme por verlo triunfar, estoy segura que ni el primer Hokage comprendió tanto a su pueblo como lo hace Naruto. Una mujer se le acerco por la espalda y lo abraza por la cintura, es Lana, la novia de Naruto ella no es ninja pero si es muy bonita, mi sonrisa desaparece lentamente pues recuerdo aquel día de playa en que le confesé mi amor al baka de Naruto, hace ya seis años y fui rechazada, una parte de mi le guarda rencor por eso.

Parece que Naruto me está mirando así que levanto la mano y lo saludo, porque después de todo siempre seremos buenos amigos.

.

.

* * *

N/A: ya entenderán cuando la historia vaya avanzando.


	2. Gracias

**LA ÚLTIMA SOLTERA **

**-o- **

**POV Naruto**** - Drabble 2: Gracias**

**.**

**.**

Estoy en el hospital de visita porque e donado muchísimas herramientas medicas y algunos equipos nuevos para que a Sakura-chan no le falte nada, lo hago cada año no solo porque es mi deber como Hokage, quiero que Sakura-chan sea feliz, y creo que ya lo es porque tiene mucho éxito y buena fama como ninja medico, ella es súper independiente, por eso la admiro.

Está bien lo admito, hago exageradas mis donaciones a este hospital, porque me siento culpable por lo que hice hace años, es mi manera de remediar mi error. Aunque ella me perdono, no me conformo quiero que Sakura-chan confié en mi como antes, ¡no me rendiré!, tiene que haber una manera que no implique tener que decirle la verdad, eso terminaría por destruir mi imagen ante ella.

–Gracias Naruto.

Ella me agradece y yo no sé porque lo hace, me he quedado mirándola todo el tiempo y no he escuchado nada de lo que hablaba.

.

.

.

* * *

N/A: parece que Naruto oculta un secreto, ¿cual será?


	3. Caridad

**LA ÚLTIMA SOLTERA **

**-o- **

**POV Sakura**** - Drabble 3: Caridad**

**.**

**.**

Naruto está en el Hospital y no quisiera tener que recibir su caridad, pero tengo que ser profesional, nunca se debe rechazar un donativo, aun así esto solo sea su manera de limpiar su conciencia.

¡Qué fastidio!, ¿porque no solo lo supera?, que pase la página como yo ya lo hice, no sé donde guardar tantas cafeteras y otras cosas inútiles que no necesitamos aquí.

–¿Porque hay tantos bebés aquí?. –me pregunto él.

Yo entorne los ojos al parecer he estado hablando sola todo este tiempo.

–Obviamente estamos en el área de maternidad, todos estos niños están en cuidados intensivos. –le volví a repetir.

Él se ríe entre dientes y se rasca la nuca –debí suponerlo, ¿y tu cuando piensas tener niños?, te estás poniendo vieja Sakura-chan.

Se que lo dice por molestarme, así que reacciono de manera agresiva y lo golpeo con uno de mis puño luego me rió, él no tiene idea de que ese tema me preocupa, ya que no quiero quedarme solterona, he tenido algunas citas, pero no logro enamorarme, me propongo a mi misma no prestarle atención a lo que digan los demás, mi vida es mía y cuando tenga hijos, no será de cualquier loco.

–Ahora hablando en serio, ¿cuando piensas tener niños?, –insistió él.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**N/A:** ¿Porque Naruto insiste con que Sakura tenga hijos?, ¿será que ya no siente nada por ella?


	4. Maternidad

**LA ÚLTIMA SOLTERA**

** -o- **

**POV Naruto**** - Drabble 4: Maternidad**

**.**

**.**

–Ahora hablando en serio, ¿cuando piensas tener niños?, –le pregunte.

No sé cómo pude hacer esa pregunta, bueno si lo sé, solo quería saber si su corazón ya tenía dueño, ella se acomoda el cabello detrás de la oreja, ahora usa el cabello largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, y sé que ya no es por Sasuke, él esta con Karin y tiene tres niños.

–Lo mismo podría preguntarte yo, ¿cuándo piensas embarazar a tu mujer?. –me pregunta y me siento muy incomodo.

–No es mi mujer, no estamos casados, –aclaro con rapidez.

–Da lo mismo, tienen relaciones sexuales y puede quedar embarazada en cualquier momento. –me informa como si yo ya no supiera eso.

–¡Sakura-chaaan!, estoy muy joven para tener hijos. –replico con mi voz chillona. Estoy ruborizado lo sé porque me arden las mejillas.

–¡Naruto baka! –me grito golpeándome, y yo me rió porque tenemos la misma edad y hace poco la he llamado vieja.

–Sakura-chan extrañaba tus golpes. –respondo con una sonrisa.

Ella suelta un soplido y se cruza de brazos indignada, me dan muchas de besarla y reprimo ese pensamiento, porque tengo novia y se supone que no debería estar pensando en eso, pero soy incapaz de dejar de pesar, y me pregunto si Sakura-chan será muy apasionada.

Ahora me siento enojado no solo estoy pensando perversiones con mi amiga, sino que me he humedecido los labios como si me la fuera a comer, ¿qué demonios me pasa?.

–¿Que tanto me miras cabeza de chorlito?

Desvió mi mirada hacia los infantes y digo en tono reflexivo –pensaba en la vida.

Ambos vemos a los chiquillos y no sé lo que estará pensando ella, pero yo pienso que nunca me he imaginado teniendo hijos con Lana.

Cuando Sakura-chan sonríe a los bebitos yo me siento envidioso porque hace mucho que no me sonríe a mí.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

N/A: parece que Naruto aun siente atracción por su amiga, pero tiene novia, ¿ahora que pasara?


	5. Reloj biológico

**LA ÚLTIMA SOLTERA **

**-o- **

**POV Sakura**** - Drabble 5: Reloj biológico**

**.**

**.**

Me siento estúpida y acomplejada, el tema de los hijos me molesta, ya sé que a mi edad debería tener hijos, eso es lo que dice la gente y mis amigas, ya todas tienen al menos uno, pero yo no pienso igual, ¿acaso una mujer solo debe dedicarse a parir y criar niños?.

No consigo al hombre ideal, ¿qué malo hay con querer esperar un poco más?, lo sé, nunca encontrare un sí solo me dedico enteramente a mi trabajo, y aunque ya soy reconocida como la mejor medico en muchos países, sigo sintiendo ese enorme vacío.

Sigo aquí en el área de maternidad hablando con Naruto, mejor dicho observamos a los bebés, y yo le digo.

–Ustedes los hombres pueden tener hijos aun cuando sean viejos, nosotras en cambio tenemos un reloj biológico, es una lucha contra el tiempo y un fastidio de verdad.

Naruto puso cara de no comprender nada y yo no quise hablar más del asunto.

–Doctora hay un paciente que insiste en que usted lo atienda. –me dijo una de las enfermeras.

Al fin tengo una excusa para dejar a Naruto tirado, y corro hasta el lugar que me indica la enfermera, cuando entro me sorprendo de ver a Kankuro, hace años que no lo veía desde que la guerra termino.

–¡Sakura! –exclamo él aparentemente sorprendido, no sé de que, si yo no he cambiado nada, él sí y muchísimo.

–Kankuro. –respondo en su mismo tomo, más que nada para burlarme, él sonríe y yo no recuerdo haberlo visto sonreír antes. –¿Cómo estás?, ¿tienes algún dolor? –le pregunto porque no lo veo sangrar.

–Viniendo hacia Konoha a comprar unas piezas para mis marionetas que no las venden en mi aldea, me ha mordido una maldita serpiente cuando cruzaba el bosque.

Toco su frente y le digo, –tienes fiebre y estas sudando mucho, ¿cómo era la serpiente?.

Creí que Naruto se había marchado pero nos está observando desde la puerta, es raro que aun no entre si Kankuro es uno de sus amigos.

–Te llame a ti porque tú me salvaste aquella vez del veneno de Sasori, y nunca te lo agradecí, eres grandiosa Sakura… por cierto te has vuelto muy bonita, ¿sigues soltera?.

Se que me he ruborizado porque siento mis mejillas calientes, Kankuro ya no lleva la cara pintada ni sus ropas raras, lleva puesta una chaqueta negra y pantalones del mismo tono, se ve realmente guapo, parece que coquetea conmigo, pero no soy buena con esas cosas.

–Lo estoy, –respondo revisando su herida, –¿cómo era la serpiente que te mordió? –vuelvo a preguntarle, ya que debo saber eso para poder aplicarle el antídoto, pero él parece haber olvidado el veneno y que podría morir si no le aplico el medicamento.

–Asombroso… pero supongo que tienes novio, ¿o no?

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**N/A:** les he dejado 4 drabbles no se pueden quejar jaja… ¿Qué estará pensando Naruto sobre Kankuro?, lo sabrán en el siguiente drabble, lo publicare el Domingo, si aun no me han cortado el internet, llevo días intentando pagar la mensualidad y nunca hay sistema. XD


	6. Kankuro

**LA ÚLTIMA SOLTERA **

**-o- **

**POV Naruto**** - Drabble 6: Kankuro**

**.**

**.**

–Pero supongo que tienes novio, ¿o no? –pregunto el hermano de mi amigo Gaara.

Ver y escuchar a Kankuro diciéndole esas cosas a Sakura-chan me hizo sentir enojado, tantos que quise golpearlo.

–Nah, ya los buenos hombres se han casado –respondió ella y él muy descarado sonrió como enamorado.

–No todos… ¿te gusta el teatro Sakura? –le pregunto y yo no podía creer su descaro.

Claro ella ya le había puesto el antídoto y ahora flirteaban como si yo no estuviera aquí, no hay derecho para eso.

–Bromeas, ¿a quién no le gusta el teatro?

Me digo que es hora de intervenir y me acerco a ellos, porque parece que él no ha reparado en mi presencia, esta deslumbrado con Sakura-chan y eso me irrita.

–Kankuro, viejo amigo que te a traído por aquí, ¿algún mensaje para mí?.

–Eh, Naruto, –se sorprende al verme pero se repone rápidamente, –¿como estas tú y tu mujer?, hace mucho que no van por allá.

–No, nos hemos casado, sigo siendo soltero. –dije esto sin pensar y ellos se ríen, ahora Kankuro me cae mal. –supe que tienes novia.

Esto es mentira, solo quiero hacer que Sakura-chan lo descarte de su lista.

–Entonces te mintieron, no he tenido novia en más de un año. –me responde con toda naturalidad, –Temari se caso hace dos años, con ese pesado de Nara, Gaara esta prometido con una ninja de la aldea de la niebla, y parece que a la final ninguno se habrá casado con alguien de nuestra aldea.

–¿Eso porque? –le pregunto Sakura-chan con interés.

–Bueno yo siempre los criticaba por eso, pero ahora me estoy replanteando la idea, ¿si ellos lo hicieron porque yo no?, es decir tu por ejemplo tienes cuatro cualidades que yo busco en una mujer. Eres hermosa, inteligente, amable y profesional.

–Si Sakura-chan es todo eso y mucho más. –Concuerdo yo.

–Basta de plática, Kankuro tienes que descansar un poco, te pondré algo para que duermas. –interrumpió Sakura-chan visiblemente incomoda.

Mientras mi amiga lo inyecta y él comienza a dormirse la veo observarlo y mi intuición me dice que Kankuro ha llamado la atención de Sakura-chan de manera preocupante.

**.**

**.**

Cuando llego a casa Lana está mirando la Televisión con cara de aburrimiento, casi podríamos ser hermanos, ambos somos rubios y de ojos azules, me acerco a ella y comienzo a besarle el cuello y a desvestirla, necesito descargar mi frustración, tenemos relaciones sexuales y aunque siempre lo disfruto esta vez no fue así, no pude sacarme de la cabeza al imbécil de Kankuro coqueteando con Sakura-chan.

Salgo de la cama sin despertar a mi novia, y mientras estoy bajo la regadera digo eso que tengo atorado en la garganta, –esta es mi aldea y soy el Hokage, no te dejare quedar en Konoha, Kankuro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

N/A: ¿Si Naruto amara a Sakura se acostaría con otra mujer?, definitivamente no, para aclarar un poco les diré que su amor por Sakura-chan se desgasto con el tiempo, a ella le paso igual, veremos que les depara el destino a este par. Nos leemos mañana con el **POV Sakura.**


	7. Divirtiéndome

**LA ÚLTIMA SOLTERA **

**-o- **

**POV Sakura**** - Drabble 7: Divirtiéndome **

**.**

**.**

Kankuro y yo estamos en el teatro de títeres y me estoy divirtiendo, he descubierto que Kankuro puede llegar a ser divertido, hemos comido reído de las tontas parodias y hablado de nuestras vidas, me ha contado que es Capitán de los ejércitos de su hermano, pero ahora que están en tiempos de paz, se aburre como una ostra.

–Sakura, ¿hay algo amoroso entre tú y Naruto?

Me sorprende la pregunta y también me ofende, ya que si tuviera algo con Naruto no estuviera allí con él. –claro que no, ¿porque preguntas eso?.

–Es que he visto uno de sus clones, creo que nos vigila. –responde en tono de secretismo.

Me siento furiosa, ¿porque Naruto hace esto?, porque no se queda en su casa con su estúpida mujer, y su estúpida vida feliz, ahora mismo siento deseos de golpearlo, no me ama pero tampoco quiere que otros lo hagan.

–Tal vez solo quiera asegurarse de que tienes buenas intenciones conmigo. –le sonrió, si lo admito estoy tratando de agradarle.

Él no parece muy convencido de mis palabras, es obvio que quiere buscar el clon de Naruto y preguntarle él mismo que le sucede conmigo.

–¿Cuanto tiempo planeas quedarte? –le pregunto curiosa.

–No mucho, una semana, –responde, no sé qué cara puse pero Kankuro agrega, –podríamos ir al cine mañana, quiero ver si son mejores que los de nuestra aldea.

–¿Tienen cines en el desierto?. –pregunto asombrada.

–Claro, si vacacionaras en mi aldea, yo te mostraría todos los lugares turísticos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

N/A: ¿Que le hará Sakura a Naruto apenas termine la cita?


	8. El mentiroso

**LA ÚLTIMA SOLTERA **

**-o- **

**POV Naruto**** - Drabble 8: El mentiroso**

**.**

**. **

Lo sé, soy un canalla reconozco que envié a uno de mis clones a seguirlos, y no me arrepiento ahora estoy más seguro de enviar a Kankuro devuelta a su aldea, yo debo proteger a Sakura-chan a si ella no requiera de mi ayuda, durante años la e librado de todos los hombres que intentan salir con ella, si mi amiga lo supiera tal vez me mataría, pero algo todo esto por una buena causa, sé que no será feliz con cualquier tipo.

Salí de la oficina y envié a mi asistente para que le entregara la carta a Kankuro donde le pedía con urgencia su ayuda con el empleo de sus marionetas para completar una misión fuera del país del fuego, estoy seguro que se tragara el cuento.

Cuando voy de camino a mi casa, decido antes pasar por casa de Sakura-chan, solo quiero ver si las luces están encendidas para saber si ya llego, porque mi clon tuve que desaparecerlo.

–¿Que es lo que pretendes Naruto?, ¿Por qué enviaste a tu clon a seguirnos?. –me pregunto visiblemente enojada.

–No te estaba siguiendo, envié a mi clon a comprarle unas cosas a Lana.

Ella me mira incrédula, y luego dice algo que me deja muy mal. –Durante años te he visto pasar por todas tus etapas con Lana, incluso he tenido celos de tu felicidad, cosa que me hace sentir como una malvada, pero aun así nunca he intentado sabotear tu relación porque siempre creí que tu no harías algo así conmigo, pero me equivoque, lo haces y ahora no me queda dudas de que esa es la razón por la que sigo siendo la ultima soltera de nuestra generación.

Ella hizo una pausa se veía muy afligida y agrego. –sí, vuelves a fastidiar mi vida una vez más, me marchare de esta aldea.

Mi amiga adelanto sus pasos hasta entrar en su apartamento y yo sintiéndome como basura recordé la carta que le había enviado a Kankuro. A esta hora ya debía haberla leído, y sabía que esto desataría la furia de Sakura-chan.

.

.

.

* * *

N/A: ¿será que la carta llego a manos de Kankuro?


	9. La invitación

**LA ÚLTIMA SOLTERA **

**-o- **

**POV Sakura**** - Drabble 9: La invitación**

**.**

**.**

Kankuro se fue hace dos semanas, no pude llegar a ir al cine con él, porque tuvo que marcharse a una misión encomendada por el Hokage de Konoha, sobre Naruto ya ni me voy a molestar en reclamarle, he decidido optar por dejar de hablarle, no para siempre pero si durante un buen tiempo.

Además creo que se va a llevar una gran sorpresa cuando sepa a donde me dirijo, sonrió imaginando su cara cuando se entere que mi amiga Temari me ha invitado a vacacionar en su país. La carta terminaba con un posdata que decía: "Saludos te manda Kankuro".

Me siento ridículamente expectante, hace más de tres años que no tomo vacaciones, así que depende de los planes que tenga esta gente conmigo, me quedare o me marchare.

Cuando llegue a la mansión del Kage me recibieron Temari y un niño de pelo negro, el hijo de Shikamaru y ella. –No creí que vinieras tan rápido, ¿en serio tienes algo con mi hermano?.

Yo arrugo la frente, –me haces atravesar el desierto para hacerme esa pregunta, ¿qué demonios te pasa?.

Ella se echa a reír y yo también porque nuestra amistad es similar a la mía con Ino, se basa más que nada en reclamos, Temari me ayuda a desempacar mis cosas mientras nos ponemos al día con nuestras vidas, ella se queja de que su esposo es un perezoso que no hace nada, y yo le digo.

–Que novedad, te casaste sabiendo eso, ahora no te quejes.

–Corrección, me case porque estaba embarazada de este mocoso.

El niño jugaba inocentemente con unos tacos de madera en el suelo, –oye, no deberías de hablar de esa manera frente al pequeño. –le recomiendo.

–Y no has visto nada.

Reconocí enseguida la voz de Kankuro, él iba vestido completamente de negro y yo me pregunto si alguna vez usa algún color en su vestimenta.

–¿Sakura estas lista para conocer los cines del desierto?. –me pregunta y yo afirmo con la cabeza, tengo mucha curiosidad de saber sobre ese fulanos cines porque he escuchado que son al aire libre y no me puedo imaginar algo así.

.

.

.

* * *

N/A: ya es definitivo, Sakura tiene un pretendiente.


	10. Ocho meses

**LA ÚLTIMA SOLTERA**

** -o- **

**POV Naruto**** - Drabble 10: Ocho meses**

**.**

**.**

Han pasado meses desde que Sakura-chan se marcho, yo iba a ir tras ella, tenía todo listo, pero ese día cuando llegue a casa para buscar unos documentos, Lana me dio la noticia, ahora ya tiene ocho meses de embarazo y yo estoy muy feliz de saber que pronto tendré a mi hijo en brazos, aunque una parte de mi esta triste de no poder ver a Sakura-chan, y haber perdido todo esperanza de ser libre de poder intentar algo con mi amiga.

La otra parte de mi está muy furiosa porque le he preguntado a mi amigo Gaara sobre Sakura-chan y me ha contado de que sale su hermano. Me siento enojado de no poder hacer nada, ojala sea feliz, me pregunto si alguna vez piensa en mí, cuando veo a Lana salir del baño con esa enorme barriga, guardo nuevamente el anillo con que tengo pedirle que sea mi esposa.

No sé porque he tardado tanto en hacerle esa simple petición, bueno si lo sé, no quiero casarme con ella.

–Naruto-kun ayúdame a ponerme los Zapatos, ya no me veo ni los pies.

.

.

.

* * *

N/A: es un NaruSaku aunque no lo crean, pero para saber cómo es que quedan juntos tienen que seguir leyendo.


	11. En la aldea de la arena

**LA ÚLTIMA SOLTERA **

**-o- **

**POV Sakura**** - Drabble 11: En la aldea de la arena**

**.**

**.**

Llevo ocho meses aquí, y siete meses de novia con Kankuro, ciertamente cuando lo vi, no creí que él seria quien alegraría mi corazón, a veces uno se centra en una sola persona y no da oportunidad a otros amores, en Konoha debes en cuando me salían propuestas para salir con chicos guapos, la mayoría las rechace, porque no quería saber nada de amor, ahora desde que disidí buscar un amor, creo que estoy medio enamorada y un 80 % feliz.

–Sakura te amo, –me dijo Kankuro al oído.

Yo sonrió avergonzada, esta noche es mi noche con él y me da mucha vergüenza de que se entere de que todavía soy virgen. Así que solo lo beso en la boca con una pasión que no conocía que tenia y le susurro al oido. –se amable.

**.**

**.**

Mi relación con Kankuro está mejor que nunca, me da mucha vergüenza decirlo, pero hemos hecho el amor casi todos los días después de aquella noche. Kankuro está loco con la idea de casarnos, pero no sé, no me gusta mucho el desierto, la maldita arena siempre se me mete en los ojos y siempre tengo séd.

He dicho que estoy de vacaciones pero en realidad estoy trabajando en el hospital de acá, es que no puedo quedarme quieta tanto tiempo. Les e facilitado tantas de mis recetas químicas y antídotos a esta gente, que Konoha podría acusarme de traición.

–Konoha. –murmuro en la soledad de la noche.

Al decir esta palabra, no puedo evitar pensar en Naruto, no he sabido nada de él desde que estoy aquí, al principio me era difícil no recordarlo, pero luego, poco a poco lo fui dejando de pensar en él, y todo el merito lo tiene Kankuro, ahora no siento envidia de su felicidad, he dejado de lamentarme por aquel amor frustrado, y quiero que Naruto siga siendo feliz.

La puerta se abrió y Kankuro asomo la cabeza, –Sakura me puedes abrir este frasco.

Entorne los ojos, esto me hace sentir como si yo fuera el hombre, y él la mujer, Kankuro entro en la habitación y yo le dije.

–Dame acá debilucho.

Le arrebato el frasco de vitaminas que no pesa nada y él se ríe entre dientes, no estaba nada dura la tapa pero cuando la abro siento un nudo en la garganta, dentro hay un anillo de oro con una roca tan roja como los cabellos de Karin.

Saco el anillo y lo miro en la palma de mi mano, es precioso, y Kankuro dice aquellas palabras que siempre me pregunte quien sería él que me las dijera.

Se acerco a mí y se sentó a mi lado, –Entonces Sakura que dices, ¿nos casamos?.

.

.

.

* * *

N/A: ¿Sakura aceptara casarse?


	12. El regreso

**LA ÚLTIMA SOLTERA**

** -o- **

**POV Naruto**** - Drabble 12: El regreso**

**.**

**.**

Lana ya cumplió las cuarenta semanas de embarazo y como no ha sentido dolores le van a inducir el parto, por eso he dejado la silla del Hokage vacía y estoy en el hospital, para ser sincero estoy muy nervioso por ella, no quiero verla chillar de dolor, pero también estoy ansioso por ver a mi hijo.

–Sakura-sama que bueno verla por aquí.

Al escuchar esas palabras, levanto el rostro y me quedo sin habla, Sakura-chan esta aquí, el corazón me late con fuerza, no quiero que me vea, pero es demasiado tarde ya me vio.

Y peor aun la enfermera dijo, –Lord Hokage su esposa ya entro en trabajo de parto.

–Eh, si, gracias por avisarme. –balbuceo.

Baje la cabeza para no ver el rostro de mi amiga, –¡que sorpresa, te casaste y vas a tener un hijo!.

Exclamo mi amiga, luego me felicito eso me hizo sentir peor porque una parte de mi prefería mantener eso oculto. Para que mentir, ahora sé que amo a Sakura-chan, pero eso ya no importa, la siento diferente no es porque de nuevo usa el cabello corto y se ve más linda, es porque su mirada ya no es fría, se ve más mujer, no sé lo que le ha pasado y no me atrevo a preguntar por miedo a la respuesta.

–Quiero pedirte un favor –me dice ella.

–El que sea –respondo yo.

–Quiero ser yo quien atienda el parto de tu esposa, será un honor para mí ayudar a que tu hijo vea la luz de este mundo.

Me quedo perplejo y solo asiento con la cabeza, ahora estoy muy triste porque sus palabras solo me confirman, ella ya no siente nada por mí, ni siquiera rencor, ahora me he convertido en un amigo mas del montón.

.

.

.

* * *

N/A: miren cuan a madurado el amor de esos dos, hasta Sakura está dispuesta a atender el parto de la esposa de Naruto, ¿será verdad que Haruno ya olvido a Naruto?


	13. La gran sorpresa

**LA ÚLTIMA SOLTERA**

** -o- **

**POV Sakura**** - Drabble 13: La gran sorpresa**

**.**

**.**

Soy una hipócrita, fingí alégrame por Naruto, pero en realidad sentía que mi corazón sangraba, tenía ganas de llorar, parece que mi corazón aun guardaba esperanzas con mi amigo.

Los chillidos de Lana me devolvieron a la realidad.

–¡vamos puja!. –le ordeno.

–¡Ya no puedo más!. –me grita adolorida, esta sudando y llorando, hasta siento pena por ella.

–Como no vas a poder, eres una mujer y las mujeres somos fuertes, ¿acaso te rendirás?, a ya fuera esta Naruto, loco por ver a su hijo y abrazarte. –le digo con el corazón oprimido.

Ella siguió pujando y yo me concentre en ayudarla, no la odiaba porque sabía que gracias a ella mi amigo tendría la familia que tanto ha soñado. Mis deseos de ayudar a traer a este mundo al pequeño Uzumaki son reales, ya que yo no pude ser la madre del bebé, al menos quería ser yo quien lo ayudara a nacer.

Tras casi dos horas de parto el llanto del bebé nos anuncio la llegada del primer descendiente de mi amigo. Es un varón tomo el niño entre mis brazos y estoy muy impactada con su apariencia, las enfermeras y yo nos miramos en silencio.

Reviso al niño y lo limpio, es un niño completamente sano es solo que... tiene los ojos negro y su piel es tan oscura como la de un africano.

.

.

.

* * *

N/A: esto se pone bueno, estoy segura de que nadie esperaba algo así, imagínense la cara de Sakura jaja… hum… pobre Naruto. Subiré el día viernes o quizás antes otro drabble, estén atentos.


	14. ¿Mi hijo?

**LA ÚLTIMA SOLTERA**

** -o- **

**POV Naruto**** - Drabble 14: ¿Mi hijo?**

**.**

**.**

No entiendo nada, estoy mirando al niño y sigo sin creerlo es obvio que no es hijo mío, pero si es de Lana porque Sakura-chan y las enfermeras me han jurado que salió de ella.

–Es un bebito hermoso. –Me dice Sakura-chan, –no puedo creer que ella no lo quiera ni ver.

Sakura-chan es demasiado amable como para burlarse de mí, ya me puedo imaginar las habladurías de la gente, la esposa del Hokage le ha puesto los cuernos al Hokage naranja.

–Dámelo lo llevare a las incubadoras para que las enfermeras lo alimenten.

Le entrego al niño y entro al cuarto de mi esposa, siento que la odio, un sentimiento del cual hace años me había librado, mi hijo fue la única razón por la que no fui tras Sakura-chan a la aldea de la arena, incluso me case para que él naciera en una familia legal, también mi corazón esta herido porque de alguna forma también quería a mi esposa, si no la quisiera no hubiese estado con ella desde el principio.

Lo admito, sigo teniendo sentimientos por mi amiga, y es muy posible que nunca deje de amar a Sakura-chan, pero ahora eso no importa, antes debo resolver las cosas.

–¿Porque lo hiciste? –gruño con rabia.

Lana mira a un punto cercano a mi pero no me ve a los ojos.

–Es tu hijo –me asegura ella.

Yo bufe –claro es igualito a mí. –suelto irónico.

–Debe haber algún negro en tu familia.–me dice como si me acusara.

–No hay nadie de color en mi familia. –asegure aunque no estaba seguro de eso.

–Entonces debió haber un negro en mi familia, pero eso nunca lo sabré porque ya sabes que crecí sin conocer a mi familia, Naruto-kun debes creerme es tu hijo.

.

.

.

N/A: ¿será que Naruto se deja convencer?


	15. Una verdad innegable

**LA ÚLTIMA SOLTERA **

**-o- **

**POV Sakura**** - Drabble 15: Una verdad innegable **

**.**

**.**

Esta sería mi oportunidad perfecta para reírme en la cara de Naruto, pero la verdad es que siento pena por él, a pesar de todas las burradas que me ha hecho no merecía algo así. Cuando sale de la habitación de su esposa parece abatido.

–¿Que paso? –le pregunto.

–Ella insiste con que es mi hijo, y es obvio que es mentira, puedo sentir que no es sincera.

–¿Que piensas hacer?. –le pregunto curiosa.

–Sigue siendo mi esposa, la dejare quedar unos días en mi casa hasta que se recupere, y luego veré que hago.

No me extraña su gentileza, pero debo admitir que estoy sorprendida de que no mencione la palabra divorcio, y eso me hace suponer que terminara por perdonarla.

–Sakura-chan, ¿puedo abrazarte?.

Yo más bien debería darle un puñetazo en la cara por haber enviado a Kankuro a esa tonta misión hace diez meses. Pero verlo así me pone triste, abrazo a mi amigo y él me aprieta como si no quisiera dejarme ir, pero seguro que son solo ideas mías. Alguien se carraspea la garganta y nos separamos.

Era Karin junto a Sasuke y sus tres hijos, son dos niños varones y una niña de un añito, todos tienen el pelo y los ojos negros, son muy guapos, siempre me he preguntado si todos los Uchiha se tienen que parecer entre sí.

–Hola Sakura. –me saluda Sasuke.

–¿Cuando llegaste?, ¡tienes que contarme que tanto de bueno hay en ese desierto para que lleves tanto tiempo allá!. –exclamo Karin.

Ella y yo somos amigas desde que le dije hace años que ya no estaba interesada en Sasuke, los saludo a ambos y ellos quieren ver al hijo de Naruto.  
Miro a Naruto y él se aleja de nosotros, es obvio que no quiere que se vayan a reír de él. Así que le hago el favor diciendo.

–Vengan yo los llevo.

Ahora estamos viendo las incubadoras.

–¿Es ese? –me pregunta Karin ensenándome un bebé rubio.

Sasuke parece aburrido de estar aquí, pero cuando yo señalo al bebé negrito, veo que abre los ojos como platos. Karin suelta una carcajada.

–Buen chiste… en serio, ¿cuál es mi sobrinito? –insiste sin creerme.

–No es un chiste, yo misma lo ayude a nacer. –le aseguro.

–¿No estaba casado con Lana?, que yo recuerde Lana era rubia la última vez que la vimos.

Karin se vuelve a reír y Sasuke la regaña, –¿y cómo esta Naruto con respecto a esto?. –Sasuke me pregunta seriamente.

–Seria bueno que tú también le dieras tu apoyo moral. –le digo.

Sasuke bufa, a él no le gusta ese tipo de sentimentalismo, no se siente cómodo con eso pero igual va con sus tres hijos, se ve lindo en su faceta de padre aunque es muy rustico con ellos se que los adora.

Karin y yo nos hemos quedado solas.

–Oye esta como tostadito, ¿será que se le quemo la cosita al primo?, y por eso le salió negrito. –bromea ella.

Yo me rió y ella también, se que está mal pero no puedo parar de reír y más cuando ella vuelve a decir.

–Tal vez saco la uña del pié de Naruto.

.

.

.

.

N/A: Oficialmente Naruto es un cuernudo, ¿será que se divorcia o la perdona?, ¿qué creen ustedes?


	16. El consejo de Sasuke

**LA ÚLTIMA SOLTERA**

** -o- **

**POV Naruto**** - Drabble 16: El consejo de Sasuke**

**.**

**.**

Cuando abrace a Sakura-chan me sentí mucho mejor, alivio parte de mí pesar, estoy decidido, mañana ordenare los trámites del divorcio. Sasuke se me acerco viene acompañado con sus hijos, y yo recuerdo que espere con tanta ilusión el nacimiento de mi hijo, para nada, es decir no tengo nada en contra del bebé, lo quiero aunque no sea mío, pero comprendo que ese chiquillo debe estar con su verdadero padre.

–Naruto...

–Si vienes a burlarte de mí, ahórrate tus palabras, no estoy de humor para chistes. –le digo de mala gana.

Los dos nos quedamos un rato en silencio, los hombres no necesitamos de palabras para entendernos, basta con una mirada. Al rato él me pregunta, –¿qué piensas hacer con tu vida personal?.

Suelto un bufido y digo, –No he perdido nada, yo ya tenía una familia, Iruka-sensei es como un tío para mi, tu como un hermano y Sakura-chan...

Guardo silencio porque no puedo decirle lo que es ella realmente para mí, y Sasuke parece comprenderlo, porque me dice.

–Sera mejor que te dediques solo a seguir siendo el Hokage, ella tiene un anillo en su dedo, si es que no lo notaste.

.

.

.

* * *

N/A: ¿será que Sakura está casada?


	17. Por los viejos tiempos

**LA ÚLTIMA SOLTERA **

**-o- **

**POV Sakura**** - Drabble 17: Por los viejos tiempos.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando salgo del hospital ya es tarde, creí que Naruto se había marchado pero me lo encuentro fuera del hospital sentado en un banco de madera. Me acerco a él y poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro le hablo.

–Hey, ¿qué haces todavía por aquí?.

Naruto pone su mano sobre la mía que sigue en su hombro, su mano está fría por la brisa de la noche, nosotros nunca hemos sido de tocarnos, más que nada porque yo siempre lo he golpeado cada vez que invade mi espacio personal.

Aunque una vez lo deje acercarme demasiado, tanto que nos besamos, nunca lo olvidare por dos motivos, primero porque fue mi primer beso, y segundo fue el peor engaño al que he sido expuesta, ni todos los desplantes de Sasuke me dolieron tanto.

–Sakura-chan –musita Naruto, yo arrugo la frente.

No sé qué demonios le pasa a mi amigo, ha besado mi mano y se ha puesto de pie. –¿qué rayos fue eso?. –replico mirándole con ceño.

–Es como en otras naciones saludan a las damas importantes, y tú eres la más importante para mí.

Sus palabras me incomodan muchísimo y eso me da rabia, ¿porque me dice esas cosas si sigue casado?, bueno aunque apenas fue ayer que se entero de la traición de Lana, pero igual no quiero que tenga gestos cariñosos conmigo, lo veo como una hipocresía.

–Pues estamos en Konoha, y no quiero tener problemas con tu esposa, por esos nuevos gestos tuyos. –le comento con expresión seria.

Naruto se pasa una mano por los cabellos y su pelo rubio caer revuelto sobre sus ojos, ¿he mencionado que Naruto se ha vuelto muy guapo?, sino lo he dicho, pues deberían verlo con su traje de Hokage, nunca lleva el feo sombrero y no diré más porque no soy una de sus tontas admiradoras.

–Tranquila, pronto dejara de ser mi esposa, te estaba esperando. –me responde con seriedad.

–¿A mí?. –pregunto extrañada. –y eso, ¿acaso el Hokage no tiene cosas más importantes que hacer?, como firmar papeles o algo.

–No te burles, debo leer todos esos papeles antes de sellarlos, si lo hago a lo loco podría dañar a alguien o incentivar una nueva guerra, es demasiado aburrido leer tanto. –me explica con voz aburrida.

–No querías ser Hokage, pues te aguantas. –me burlo y él se ríe.

–Deje dos clones leyendo allá, tenía ganas de verte y hablar… te e extrañado mucho. –me dice con las mejillas algo coloradas.

–¿Si?, yo a ti no, pero gracias.

–¡Sakura-chan! –protesta en un lloriqueo.

–Solo era broma, ¿de qué querías hablar conmigo? –le pregunto curiosa.

Él me mira tristemente y me pregunta, –¿te casaste?.

Yo levanto mi mano y sonrió mirando el anillo que Kankuro me obsequio, me dan ganas de restregarle en la cara todo lo que he hecho con Kankuro y que jamás hare con él, para que sufra una mínima parte de todo lo que yo sufrí viéndolo con Lana, pero diablos ya estoy grande como para hacer algo tan infantil, aunque dudo que Naruto sufra con eso, después de todo él mismo dijo. _"Lo siento Sakura-chan ayer yo solo bromeaba"._

Mierda, hace seis años que dijo eso y sigue doliendo, hirió mi orgullo, creo que es por eso que no olvido ese día.

–Aun no, pero lo hare dentro de una semana. –le respondo con la verdad. –Regrese a Konoha solo para resolver lo de mi traslado definitivo.

–Oh, vaya, -musita él, –¿es con Kankuro? –Confirmo con la cabeza y él agrega, –¿podemos ir a comer un ramen por los viejos tiempos?.

Veo a Naruto y sonrió, me alegra saber que aun sigue siendo humilde y que el poder no ha cambiado, sigue comiendo la comida más barata.

–Esta bien, pero solo porque me das lastima, allí sentado como un perro abandonado.

Naruto sonríe y dice con su voz chillona, –¡al fin tendré una cita con Sakura-chan, vaya que sí, ahora puedo morir feliz!.

Yo golpeo su cabeza y le digo –payazo, camina que ya es tarde.

Y casi pareciera que no hubiese pasado el tiempo y que nuestros caminos aun estuvieran unidos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

N/A: me supongo que tienen miles de dudas, pero paciencia ya se enteraran que fue lo que pasó hace seis años. Actualizare pronto quizás el domingo.


	18. Ichiraku-ramen

**LA ÚLTIMA SOLTERA **

**-o- **

**POV Naruto**** - Drabble 18: Ichiraku-ramen**

**.**

**.**

Estoy en Ichiraku-ramen comiendo con Sakura-chan, para ella esta es una simple comida, para mi es mi oportunidad de acercarme a ella, les contare porque Sakura-chan no cree en mi interés amoroso en ella, hace tiempo nosotros confiábamos tanto en el otro que poco a poco yo logre acercarme de la manera que siempre quise.

Como Sakura-chan no mostraba señales de querer apartarme, seguí intentando ganarme su preferencia ante Sasuke, un día mí amigo me dijo que Sakura-chan estaba enamorada de mí, pero que tenía miedo de dar ese paso conmigo, se imaginaran que yo me puse muy feliz.

Y no espere nada, fui a buscarla trate de declarármele pero las palabras no me salían, así que la bese, luego le dije que la quería y le pedí que fuera mi novia, ella avergonzada me dijo que iba a pensarlo y después me respondía.

Al día siguiente todos fuimos a la playa, Sakura-chan me aparto de todos y me dijo que me quería y que si aceptaba ser mi novia, lamentablemente yo ya no podía ser su novio y la rechace, Sakura-chan cree que solo jugué con sus sentimientos, pero yo tenía una gran motivo para negarme y nada tenía que ver con ella, fue mi maldita culpa. La rechace porque…

–¿Nunca te has aburrido de comer ramen? –me pregunta Sakura-chan.

Yo sonrió y le dijo. –Hay muchísimos tipos de ramen.

–Seguro los has probado todos en tus viajes.

–La verdad no, pero sería genial que tu y yo viajáramos por todo el mundo y los probáramos, ¿no crees?. –le propongo, es una idea loca pero si ella aceptara yo estaría feliz de cumplirla.

Mi amiga levanta una ceja y dice. –yo paso, ya no soy una chiquilla, además no adoro el ramen.

–Entonces tú comerías de lo que quisieras, pero igual viajarías juntos. –insisto y ella no dice nada, y su silencio me hace pensar que está pensando en el imbécil de Kankuro.

No quiero preguntarle nada de su vida actual porque temo enterarme de que ama al hermano de Gaara. Así que hablamos sobre misiones pasadas y entonces noto algo, ella casi no habla.

–¿Que sucede Sakura-chan?

–Nada, solo estoy cansada, viaje todo el día y bueno solo estoy deseando recostarme en mi cama. –me responde bostezando.

Comienzo a disculparme con mi amiga por haber sido tan bruto en invitarla a comer cuando ella se suponía acababa de llegar de otro país y para remate atiende el embarazo de Lana.

Salimos del restaurante y le digo, –Ven Sakura-chan sube a mi espalda, yo te llevare.

–¿Baka te volviste loco?, soy una mujer comprometida y tu un hombre casado, eso se vería muy mal.–me explica con exageración.

Yo me encojo de hombros, –¿y qué?, soy un cuernudo y Kankuro no está aquí.

Ella se ríe y dice, –buen intento galancete, si es verdad que Lana no merece que le seas fiel, pero Kankuro sí.

Yo sonrió porque me ha llamado galancete, y eso esta tan lejos de la realidad que me dan ganas de reírme, pero no lo hago.

–Si hablas de fidelidad es porque estas pensando en infidelidad, yo me ofrezco de voluntario –bromeo para hacerla reír.

–Si serás, –murmura ruborizada, me dio un coscorrón y yo me reí, luego la acompañe hasta su viejo apartamento, después me fui a mi casa.

No me voy a rendir, Sakura-chan será mi esposa, eso lo juro.

.

.

.

.

* * *

N/A: El rollo entre estos dos se va aclarando, bueno solo para ustedes, Naruto está decidido a ir por el amor de Sakura-chan, ¿será que lo consigue?.


	19. La carta de Lana

**LA ÚLTIMA SOLTERA**

** -o- **

**POV Sakura**** - Drabble 19: La carta de Lana **

**.**

**.**

Al siguiente día cuando llegue al hospital me encontré a Naruto con el bebé en brazos, una imagen bastante enternecedora, no saben la cantidad de veces que me lo imagine cargando a nuestro hijo, antes me imaginada a Sasuke, luego con el tiempo Sasuke fue reemplazado por Naruto, ahora simplemente no me imagino a nadie, solo a mi cargando un hijo de no sé quién, seguramente de Kankuro.

–Hola, –lo salude. –¿como sigue Lana?.

Él arruga la frente y me dice, –dejo esta carta y se marcho.

Abro la carta y la leo, solo había unas pocas líneas, "si te vas a divorciar de mí, no tiene caso que crie un mocoso negro", "búscale una familia o quédatelo".

Leer eso me hace hervir la sangre de la rabia, pero intento controlarme, porque al fin y al cabo no es mi problema, miro a Naruto y digo –¿cómo puede no querer a su propio hijo?, es horrible lo que escribe en esta carta.

–Lo sé, ¿puedes cuidarlo un momento?, usare mi modo ermitaño para buscarla, aun necesita de cuidados médicos. –me explica entregándome al bebé.

Mi amigo nunca dejara de sorprenderme, siempre se preocupa por todos, hasta de la gente que le hace daño. –anda, se que logras convencerla de volver.

–Yo no quiero que vuelva, es solo que necesito que este aquí para poder divorciarme de ella, si no quiere al niño yo lo criare.

–Puede ser depresión posparto, algunas mujeres después de dar a luz sienten rechazo hacia sus hijos. –le explico pero Naruto igual se marcha sin seguir escuchándome.

.

.

.

* * *

N/A: Lana se fue y tal parece no quiere al niño, hey por si acaso NO soy racista.


	20. Divorciado

**LA ÚLTIMA SOLTERA **

**-o- **

**POV Naruto**** - Drabble 20: Divorciado  
**

**.**

**. **

Deje a Sakura-chan con el bebé y me marche después de activar mi modo ermitaño, no tarde en hallar a Lana estaba hospedada en una posada fuera de la aldea, estoy sorprendido de que allá llegado tan lejos en su estado.

–Naruto-kun –musito sorprendida cuando me vio.

–¿Que es eso de que te vas y dejas a tu hijo? –le pregunto enojado.

Ella arrugo la frente –ese mocoso es lo único que te importa, ¿verdad?, pues te lo regalo.

Estoy asqueado de su descaro.

–¿Cómo puedes hablar así de tu propio hijo?. –le pregunto impresionado, no puedo creer que haya vivido tanto tiempo con esa mujer, sin notar que me odiaba y que es racista.

–No quiero a ese mocoso, y tú no vales la pena como hombre, esta no fue la primera vez que te fui infiel, cualquier hombre es mejor que tú en la cama.

Supongo que me fue infiel cuando me iba solo a mis viajes, pero el caso es que no me importa, lo único que quiero de ella es el divorcio, y sobre que soy malo en la cama, ¡es mentira!, solo quiere hacerme daño.

–¿Que es lo que te sucede? –le pregunto seriamente.

–Me harte de todo, ¿crees acaso que no se que solo fui tu premio de consolación cuando Haruno ya no quiso nada contigo?.

En parte Lana tiene razón, después de que yo rechazara a Sakura-chan pocos días después descubrir que Suki me había mentido, intente que mi amiga me perdonara pero ella no me hablaba, un mes después Sakura-chan me perdono y yo permanecí expectante durante dos años, hasta que ella misma me dijo que dejara de esperarla, porque no había posibilidades entre nosotros.

A Lana la conocí en unos de mis viajes como Hokage, al principio yo no le prestaba ninguna atención, ella en cambió insistía en querer salir conmigo, y yo siempre ponía excusas, tiempo después decidí darme una oportunidad con ella, y la vida continuo y cada vez estaba más comprometido con ella y no hice nada por detener eso.

–No quieras victimizarte, tú te acostaste con otro, yo nunca te he sido infiel.–le reclamo.

Saco los documentos de mi chaqueta y una pluma.

–No tiene caso que sigamos juntos, me encargare de que no te falte nada hasta que te cases con otro. –lo digo seriamente, –firma los documentos por favor.

–¡No quiero tus migajas!

Ella me quita la pluma y firma el papel, y yo me siento feliz, saco una bolsita de monedas de oro y la pongo en la mesa. –esto es para que puedas viajar cómodamente.

–¡Dije que no quiero tu lástima!.–me grita empujándome.

Me lanzo la bolsita de monedas y yo las esquive sin ningún problema, ella suelta maldiciones hacia mí y yo salgo de allí, su infidelidad fue mi libertad, no puedo odiar a Lana por eso, ¡soy libre!, ¡libre para Sakura-chan!.

.

.

.

.

* * *

N/A: Naruto mismo lo ha dicho, ya es libre, por otro lado ya sabemos que el rubio tuvo un gran motivo para rechazar a Sakura y no fue por Lana, ahora falta saber quién es esa Suki y que tiene que ver en esta historia.


	21. La propuesta de Naruto

**LA ÚLTIMA SOLTERA **

**-o- **

**POV Sakura**** - Drabble 21: La propuesta de Naruto**

**.**

**. **

E dejado al bebé dormido en el reten, espero que Naruto logre convencer a Lana de aceptar al niño, porque sería una lástima que ese chiquillo crezca sin su madre.

–¡Sakura-chan estoy divorciado!. –exclama Naruto muy contento, yo ya no se que sentir, lo único que se, es que me voy a casar, salga sapo o salga rana, y no con Naruto.

–Vaya…¿tan pronto?. –le pregunto fingiendo indiferencia.

–Pues soy el Hokage, ¿qué esperabas?, –responde, se ríe y yo me pregunto si alguna vez se ha enamorado de verdad, porque no parece estar sufriendo por la traición de Lana.

Nuevamente me recuerdo que no es asunto mío, así que le pregunto.

–¿Que pasara con el bebé?

–Me lo quedare. –me responde tranquilamente.

No puedo imaginarme a Naruto criando un hijo solo, –el bebé ya ha sido dado de alta, tienes que llevártelo hoy.

–Sakura-chan, ¿podrías quedarte hoy en mi casa?, –me pregunta, yo levanto ambas cejas y él se apresura a explicarme, –para que me ayudes a cuidarlo.

–Hum, no se Naruto, eso se vería mal.

–Peor será que yo le haga daño al niño por no saber cuidarlo.

Ok Naruto me convenció de irme con él a su mansión, espero no tener problemas, la casa de mi amigo es inmensa y cuando entro al cuarto del bebé, esta tan bien decorado, que puedo imaginar la ilusión con que lo mando a pintar.

Estoy sentada en un sillón dándole el biberón al niño cuando le pregunto, –¿qué nombre le pondrás?.

Naruto se rasca la nuca sonríe y me dice –Hum, había pensado en _Jiraiya__._

Yo me rió y le pregunto –¿_Jiraiya_?, ¿es en serio?, –él afirma y yo le digo, –fue un gran shinobi, pero también un gran mujeriego.

Él se ríe y yo le comento, –siempre pensé que cuando tuvieras un hijo se llamaría Minato como tu Padre.

Mi amigo ahora parece algo incomodo pero me responde.

–Y así será cuando tenga un hijo que sea de mi sangre, ¡no me malinterpretes! –Exclama moviendo las manos, –quiero al bebito, pero… ya sabes.

–Tranquilo, se a lo que te refieres, estoy segura de que encontraras a una mujer que te de hijos propios. –le digo para animarlo.

Él me sonríe y yo siento que algo se remueve en mi pecho, –yo no quiero cualquier mujer, –estira su mano y me acomoda un mechón de cabellos detrás de mi oreja. –serás una madre preciosa. –susurra.

Yo me ruborizo y me apresuro a comentar cualquier cosa –y tú lo harás bien como padre del pequeño _Jiraiya_, te daré los datos de una enfermera de confianza, esta retirada pero es muy buena con los niños, contrátala, ella te puede ayudar a cuidar al pequeño.

–Oh, yo pensaba que tal vez tú podrías… hum, ayudarme a criarlo… hum… como una familia los tres, ya sabes… nos casamos y todo.

Me quedo mirándolo con escepticismo, me parece ridículo que me diga algo así, no quiero pensar que Naruto es egocéntrico, creer que después de tantos años yo estaré aun loca él, eso me parece indignante, prefiero pensar que tiene mala memoria.

–Viene a Konoha para poner las cosas en orden y avisarles a mis padres que me voy a casar. –le recuerdo.

Naruto se revuelve el cabello y luego me pregunta. –¿Ya se lo dijiste a tus padres?

–Hum… aun no he tenido tiempo.

Me asusto cuando Naruto se arrodilla cerca de mi silla, toma mi mano y me dice –Sakura-chan, yo aun no te olvido, no te cases con Kankuro, dame una oportunidad, por favor.

.

.

.

.

* * *

N/A: ¿y ahora que pasara?


	22. El secreto de Naruto

**LA ÚLTIMA SOLTERA**

** -o- **

**POV Naruto**** - Drabble 22: El secreto de Naruto**

**.**

**.**

Sakura-chan ha comenzado a reírse y yo no sé qué es lo gracioso, le he abierto mi corazón y ella solo se ríe, arrugo la frente y le pregunto con seriedad. –¿Qué es lo que te causa tan gracia?.

–¿Es una broma verdad? –me pregunta y a mí me duele que no me crea.

–Te dije la verdad y te lo repito, por favor no te cases, aun estamos a tiempo de poder unir nuestras vidas y ser felices, no te he olvidado y se con certeza que no podre hacerlo nunca.

Ella dejo de reírse y me mira seriamente.

–Naruto… hum, no quisiera tener que decir esto, pero lo diré, primero, estás hablando sin pensar, segundo, estas pasando completamente de mis sentimientos, no puedes decirme que me amas y pretender que yo te crea, y peor aun que abandone toda mi vida y a Kankuro solo porque tú me lo pides.

Yo no lo había visto desde ese punto de vista, ella tiene razón y me siento como idiota, pero yo estaba seguro de que Sakura-chan aun sentía algo, aunque sea mínimo por mí.

–¿Lo amas? –Acabo de formular la pregunta a la cual le temo tanto a la respuesta.

Sakura-chan se remueve incomoda y me dice –eso no te importa, tuviste tu oportunidad conmigo y la dejaste pasar.

Quiero gritar ¡noooooooooooo… no la deje pasar, la perdí, me la arrebataron!, comienzo a respirar forzosamente, debo contarle la verdad, que solo servirá para hundirme más, ¿pero acaso es peor de lo que ella ya piensa de mi?.

–Me voy. –anuncia y yo no puedo dejar que se vaya.

–Te diré porque fue que te rechace aquella vez. –digo desesperado.

Ella se detiene y frunce el ceño, es un tema muy delicado y sé que no quiere que ni se lo mencione.

–Guárdate tus explicaciones, ya he cerrado ese capítulo en mi vida. –me dice quitándole el biberón al bebé que ya está dormido, se pode de pie y con mucho cuidado acuesta al niño en la cuna.

–Sakura-chan si de veras quieres casarte con Kankuro tienes que saber toda la verdad, ¿o acaso quieres estar preguntándote toda la vida porque no me dejaste hablar?.

Ella me mira con los ojos entrecerrados, luego se sienta de nuevo en el sillón.

–A ver, suelta todas tus excusas, nada me hará cambiar de opinión. –me dice con determinación en la voz y eso me preocupa.

–Recuerdas aquel año nuevo de hace seis años, bueno yo jamás lo olvidare fue la primera y única vez que nos besamos y después yo…

–¡Céntrate quieres! –replico alterándose y sé que está enojada, recordar esa noche le recuerda que yo le pedí que fuera mi novia, y cuando ella al día siguiente me dijo que si aceptaba ser mi novia, yo la rechace con una excusa barata.

–Bueno, después de que nos besáramos y me dijiste que me responderías luego, cuando me fui de tu casa, yo me fui a dormí a la mía como te dije, pero luego Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru y Sai me fueron a buscar para salir, yo no quería ir, pero con tantas insistencias, me fui con ellos con la condición de que pasáramos por Sasuke, los seis fuimos a comer barbacoa.

–Has el resumen porque no estoy entendiendo a donde quieres llegar. –me dijo ella con impaciencia.

Yo me revuelvo los cabellos, no lo quiero decir, tengo miedo de piense que soy un mujeriego, o de que no me crea que nunca quise hacerle daño.

–El punto es que uno de ellos trajo una botella de sake, sabes que no me gusta beber, pero con tanta insistencia me bebí dos copas y me sentí mal, creo que me emborrache, unas primas de Shikamaru y Chouji llegaron y se unieron a la celebración.

–Oh, ya me imagino, te acostaste con una de ellas, o con varias y luego te enamoraste y por eso me diste calabazas. –soltó Sakura-chan con sarcasmo.

Y eso me dolió, me duele su sarcasmo.

–Nooo, –chille estirándome los cabellos, –no fue así, desperté en mi apartamento desnudo y con una de las primas gordas de Chouji.

Sakura-chan me mira detenidamente, –Que sorpresa, seguro que hubieses preferido una de la primas de Shikamaru –comento irónica.

A pesar de su sarcasmo yo continúo hablando.

–Yo creí que habíamos hecho algo, ella me lo aseguro, me sentí muy mal, culpable contigo, hasta vomite.

–Eso no es culpa, eso se llama resaca Naruto. –me dice como si hablara con un paciente.

–¿Entiendes?, te rechace porque yo ya no era digno de tu amor, pero te amaba y te amo, tiempo después me entere que no paso nada entre Suki y yo, ella me dijo que yo caí dormido en la cama, y que me desnudo porque quería ver desnudo al héroe del mundo ninja, luego le pareció divertido decir que habíamos tenido sexo.

Sakura-chan levanto ambas cejas.

–Esa chica, Suki arruino mi vida con un simple juego de niña tonta. –trate de decirte un par de veces pero tú no me dejabas, luego supuse que no me creerías, como veo que ahora no lo haces. –lo digo tristemente y mi amiga dice.

–Te creo… de verdad te creo, a veces eres muy ingenuo –me dice con sinceridad y yo me ilusiono, –gracias por la explicación, ahora me iré a dormir, mañana encárgate de buscar la persona que te estoy recomendando para que cuide al niño.

Se pone de pie y yo no puedo creer que se vaya sin decir nada más sobre lo que me sucedió.

–¿Te irás así no más?, te estoy diciendo todo lo que paso, yo no he dejado de amarte, no tuve culpa de nada, solo de haber ido a esa maldita reunión.

Me mira con expresión súper seria, –debiste decírmelo antes de enrollarte con Lana. –me dice en un reproche.

Yo bufe enojado, –pase años detrás de ti, hasta que tú misma me dijiste que dejara de fastidiarte e hiciera mi vida lejos de ti, ¡te hice casó!.

–¡Tu dijiste que eras feliz con ella!, –me grita y sus ojos se humedecen, –¡ahora no te empeñes en estar conmigo porque me voy a casar y seré feliz!. –sale alterada de la habitación y yo no sé qué hacer.

.

.

.

.

* * *

N/A: ahora saben porque Naruto rechazo a Sakura, ya ven que fue por una mentira sucia, él le creyó a esa Suki y rechazo a Haruno porque no sentía digno de su amor, obviamente hay que analizar mas este tema y eso será en los siguientes drabbles, por cierto **yummycupcakes **el rubio no quiso, ni busco embarazar a Lana, esto también se sabrá mejor después.

En el siguiente PVO se sabra cuál es la verdadera opinión de Haruno sobre la confesión de Naruto. Lo subiré mañana.


	23. Mis padres

**LA ÚLTIMA SOLTERA**

** -o- **

**POV Sakura**** - Drabble 23: Mis padres**

**.**

**.**

Cuando salí de la casa de Naruto estaba muy enojada, ahora no puedo evitar pensar en lo feliz que fuéramos juntos si él no fuera ido a esa maldita reunión con sus amigos, estoy segura de que él mismo se ha atormentado muchas veces con esa idea.

Para qué negarlo, sigo sintiendo cosas por Naruto, no me importaría darle la oportunidad que tanto quiere y hacer una vida juntos, pero no puedo hacer algo así, no puedo romperle el corazón a Kankuro, cuando fue él quien curo el mío, me siento en deuda con él. No puedo ser una maldita desgraciada y abandonarlo.

Lo he decidido me marchare a la aldea de la arena apenas amanezca, si me quedo aquí comenzare a dudar y no puedo hacerle algo tan cruel a Kankuro como abandonarlo a una semana de nuestra boda.

Cuando amaneció desperté en un estado deplorable, apenas dormí, me arregle lo mejor que pude, aunque aun se veían mis ojeras, antes de embarcarme en el viaje, voy a casa de mis padres, los abrazo y hablamos de todo, cuando les digo que me voy a casar, mi madre me pregunta sin ningún preámbulo si estoy embarazaba.

–¡Claro que no!, ¿acaso una mujer no se puede casar sin que ya haya encargado? –le respondo ofendida.

–Todas tus amigas lo hicieron por ese motivo. –Replico mi madre, –además no te puedes casar sin que antes conozcamos a ese chico.

–Yo quiero tener un nieto o dos. –comento mi padre y yo entorne los ojos.

–Kizashi –lo regaño mamá.

–Mamá, Kankuro es un buen hombre, si tanto insisten pueden venir conmigo si quieren. –propongo yo.

–¡De ninguna manera!, ¡él es el interesado, que venga él! –se ofendió mi madre.

**.**

**.**

Cuando me dirijo a mi apartamento para buscar mis maletas me encuentro con que Naruto me esperaba junto a la puerta, yo le saludo como si nada, pero él me toma del brazo. –¿qué? –replico con voz seria.

–No te puedes casar, –me dice con voz afligida.

–Si puedo y lo hare. –tiro mi brazo pero Naruto no me suelta, tiene pinta de haber estado bebiendo.

–Que no ves que tu destino y el mío es estar juntos, te lo dije hace años, el hilo rojo que une tu destino con el mío. –recita con voz melancólica.

Me lo dijo cuando teníamos doce años, ¿cómo puede recordar eso todavía?, bueno aunque yo también lo estoy recordando. Cuando salgo de mis pensamientos tengo a Naruto tan cerca que doy un paso atrás y choco con la puerta.

–¿Qué crees que haces?. –le reclamo cuando pone una mano en mi cintura, luego pega su frente a la mía.

–Nada.

Dice nada, pero junta sus labios con los míos.

.

.

.

* * *

N/A: ok, no sé si este capítulo al fin logre subirlo o no, porque esta web hoy no está funcionando bien aquí en Venezuela. T.T ok, ¿Naruto a besado a Sakura que hará ella?


	24. Desesperado

**LA ÚLTIMA SOLTERA **

**-o- **

**POV Naruto**** - Drabble 24: Desesperado**

**.**

**.**

–¿Qué crees que haces?. –me reclamo cuando puse una mano en su cintura y junte mi frente con la suya.

–Nada. –le respondo casi en un susurro.

Estoy desesperado, no puedo dejarla ir cuando sigo sintiendo que ella de alguna manera todavía me ama, uní sus labios con los míos, y Sakura-chan parece que se ha quedado congelada, muevo mis labios lentamente sobre los suyos y llevo mis manos a su rostro, ella separa los labios y yo los succiono.

Siento un montón de mariposas en el estomago cuando Sakura-chan comienza a responder mi beso, la abrazo ahora que tengo más confianza ladeo la cabeza y penetro su boca con mi lengua, mi amiga me revuelve el cabello mientras nos besamos y por un momento todo era perfecto, hasta que ella parece recuperar la conciencia y me aparta bruscamente.

Me golpeo la espalda con la pared y me duele tanto el golpe que me quedo allí tirado.

–QUE DEMONIOS TE CREES, TE DIJE QUE ME VOY A CASAR, C-A-S-A-R ENTIENDELO DE UNA VEZ –me grita y aprieta los puños así que estoy seguro de que me va a matar, camina de un lado al otro intentado calmarse, la conozco debe sentirse culpable por el imbécil de Kankuro.

–Oh, ¿cómo pude hacer algo tan malo?, –se detiene frente a mí y dice, –Aun podemos seguir siendo amigos, hare de cuenta de que esto nunca sucedió, adiós Naruto, cuídate.

Entra a su casa y tengo el presentimiento de que estaba despidiéndose de mí.

.

.

.

.

* * *

N/A: Saben algo, Sakura es una persona muy leal, aunque quisiera escribir que se olvida de Kankuro no puedo, porque ella no actuaria de esa forma. ¿Ustedes creen que Naruto renuncie a ella para que sea feliz con Kankuro?, ejem una pregunta difícil jejeje… Por cierto gracias a los que comentan y agregan a favoritos. Para adelantarles un poco les diré que el siguiente drabble es mi favorito, es un bombazo, lo subiré pronto estén atentos.


	25. El Genjutsu de Kankuro

**LA ÚLTIMA SOLTERA**

** -o- **

**POV Sakura**** - Drabble 25: El Genjutsu de Kankuro**

**.**

**.**

Entro a mi apartamento y dejo a Naruto allí en el suelo, empiezo a dar vueltas en la sala, me siento terriblemente culpable, he dejado que Naruto me bese y he participado en el beso, lo peor de todo es que me ha gustado.

Maldita sea, estoy más confundida que antes, pasado y presente, Naruto y Kankuro, ambos juran amarme, a ambos los quiero en cantidades diferentes, pero sé que puedo ser feliz con Kankuro si me lo propongo.

Me asomo por la ventana y Naruto se está levantando del suelo.

–Demonios, tengo que esperar a que se vaya.

Una hora después todavía estoy nerviosa, pero sigo con mis planes, mis padres no quisieron acompañarme y yo me alegro de que así sea, no creo que hubiera podido soportar viajar a la aldea de la arena escuchando todo el sermón de mi madre.

.

He viajado en una de esas maquinas voladoras y he llegado por la noche a la aldea de la arena, por las noches en el desierto hace muchísimo frio, y he olvidado traerme un abrigo, así que corro hasta la casa de Kankuro, porque mi apartamento en esta aldea lo entregue antes de viajar, ya que si me voy a casar con él viviremos juntos en su casa.

No sé como podre verlo a la cara después de haberme besado con Naruto. Pero el frio es más grande que mi vergüenza, entro a la casa usando las llaves que él mismo me obsequio, no le avise que venía así que planeo darle un buen susto y luego decirle que mis padres lo esperan en Konoha para conocerlo antes de la boda.

–Kankuro –lo llamo con voz cantarina, dios soy una hipócrita de lo peor.

No responde y no está en la sala ni en la cocina, me dirijo hacia la habitación y cuando abro la puerta está allí en la cama, pero no está dormido, ni tampoco está solo. Oh maldición esto es peor de lo que yo le hice.

–¡Aaah, Kankuro más!.

Yo aprieto mis puños, –ya veo porque no podías acompañarme a casa de mis padres. –comento con odio en mi voz.

Él salta de la cama y está desnudo, –¡Sakura!, –exclama asustado y se tapa sus partes intimas con una almohada. –no es lo que parece te lo juro, lo que estás viendo es un… un espejismo, un… Genjutsu, nada de esto es real. No sé que me enoja mas, su mentira o que me tome por idiota, decido seguirle la corriente –¿Si?, –yo hago una posición de manos y digo –¡liberar!. Sigue la misma escena y Kankuro traga grueso, –Sakura. –Murmuro afligido, –yo no quería ella insistió tanto, que no ya no supe que hacer y me envolvió en su telaraña. –¡¿Acaso me crees tan idiota como para creer que eres inocente?! –le grito apretando los puños, estoy súper furiosa, pero intento calmarme.

La mujer se cubre con las sabanas, y yo le digo, –descuida, sigan en lo suyo, –miro a Kankuro, me siento humillada, dolida y decepciona.

–Sakura yo te amo. –insiste y eso me enoja todavía más.

–¡Suéltame!, –grito propinándole un puñetazo que lo deja inconsciente y la mujer sale corriendo despavorida envuelta en una sabana.

Lo peor de todo es que mande al diablo a Naruto por ese imbécil y mira con que me sale. Hum… no voy a llorar, hum… nunca más lo hare, sin embargo ya me pican los ojos y ya estoy llorando, maldita sea.

Salgo de mi casa con mi maleta y camino por las calles de arena, necesito buscar alguna posada para pasar la noche rápido porque hace mucho frio, entro a dos lugares que tienen un cartel que dice "se rentan habitaciones". Pero lamentablemente no hay habitaciones disponibles.

–Sakura.

Me giro y veo a Shikamaru que viene saliendo de puesto de comida, –Shikamaru. –lo saludo y él me cuenta que casi siempre come en la calle porque Temari no sabe cocinar.

–¿Y que come el niño? –le pregunto curiosa, hablar con él me distrae de mis propios problemas.

–Hum, yo le preparo sus comidas y ella se la da, no se lo digas a nadie.

Me causa tanta ternura imaginármelo haciendo eso, que ya quisiera ver a Naruto haciendo algo parecido, creo que el frio ya me ha hecho comenzar a delirar, sacudo la cabeza y le pregunto a Shikamaru si puede dejarme pasar la noche en su casa.

–Por supuesto, Temari se alegrara de verte, es una fastidiosa cuando no tiene con quien hablar.

–Gracias.

Mi amigo no dice mas y eso es lo que me agrada de él, es demasiado listo como para comprender que tengo problemas con Kankuro sin yo tener que decírselo, y lo agradezco porque sinceramente no quiero pasar la vergüenza de contar lo que me hizo.

.

.

Estoy en casa de mi amiga Temari y le he tenido que contar lo que me hizo su hermano, prácticamente lo ha adivinado y solo he tenido que confirmarlo.

–¿Te hizo eso?, ¡que maldito!. –Gruñe mi amiga indignada luego me mira, –lo siento Sakura yo creí que Kankuro había cambiado.

–¿A qué te refieres?. –pregunto sin comprender.

–A que es verdad que Kankuro apenas ha tenido contigo serian dos novias formales, pero con su puesto de capitán atrae mujeres como moscas, él se autoproclamaba un afortunado, porque se acostaba con todas, claro eso era antes de ti.

Siento que la rabia se acumula en mis puños, ¿cómo pudo ocultarme un detalle del pasado de Kankuro tan importante?

–¿Porque no me lo advertiste?. –le reclamo.

Ella suelta un suspiro y me dice.

–Es mi hermano y tú te veías feliz, él dijo que estaba enamorado, Kankuro no es malo, solo no es capaz de decir que no a una mujer, él no las busca Sakura, le llegan solas, yo misma he visto como se le ofrecen las muy perras.

Estoy sorprendida de su sinceridad, después de todo la familia siempre gana.

–¿Estas insinuando que debo perdonarlo?. –le pregunto con desconfianza.

–Perdonarlo si, pero no casarte con él.

.  
.

.

* * *

**N/A:** tenía tres opciones para Kankuro, 1) matarlo; 2) que Sakura le rompiera el corazón 3) que él renunciara a Sakura.

No me gustaban ninguna, matarlo era muy extremo, Sakura no iba a romperle el corazón antes preferiría sacrificarse así como pensaba hacer con Naruto en el manga cuando le dijo que lo amaba en el país del hierro, por último Kankuro ni en un millón de años renunciaría a una mujer como Sakura. Así que me fui por la opción más común.

¿Ustedes creen que Kankuro se quede de brazos cruzados?, a todas estas, ¿dónde está Naruto?, lo sabrán en el siguen drabble.


	26. En los cielos

**LA ÚLTIMA SOLTERA **

**-o- **

**POV Naruto**** - Drabble 26: En los cielos**

**.**

**.**

Estoy en una maquina voladora, la volando por los cielos de regreso a Konoha, yo había dejado uno de mis clones en Konoha y me vine de incognito a la aldea de la arena, sin anunciar mi visita, de todas maneras no tuve tiempo de ver o hablar con mi amigo Gaara.

Venía a impedir una boda, pero me lleve una grata sorpresa al encontrarme con Sakura-chan y sus maletas justo donde mi maquina voladora hizo su parada para dejarme en una pista de aterrizaje.

Ella sin decirme nada me arrastro de vuelta a la maquina voladora, y tuve que pagar el triple de dinero para que otro piloto nos llevara, porque Sakura-chan no quería estar en el país del viento ni un minuto más.

–¿Sakura-chan que sucedió? –pregunte apenas esta maquina emprendió el vuelo de regreso a nuestro país.

Ella mira por la ventana y sin verme me dice –Kankuro me fue infiel.

–¡¿Qué?! –pregunte impresionado.

–Lo que escuchaste y no me preguntes más.

Durante todo el vuelo no la moleste, yo había rogado tanto a Kami-sama por un milagro y al parecer mis suplicas fueron escuchadas. Bien dicen que el dolor de unos es la alegría de otros, pero yo te hare feliz Sakura-chan.

Cuando llegamos a nuestra aldea intento acompañarla a su apartamento pero no me deja. Así que respetando su decisión me voy a mi casa, paso un rato con el pequeño Jiraiya y en la noche le digo a la niñera que saldré y que cuide del bebé.

No puedo estar tranquilo, sabiendo que Sakura-chan está sufriendo por el imbécil de Kankuro, toque la puerta del apartamento de mi amiga, y ella apenas la abrió un poco, al verme me dice.

–Necesito estar sola, Naruto por favor no insistas.

Me marcho y al día siguiente no la fastidio, solo le hago llegar una cesta de frutas, para que sepa que esto pendiente de ella, al segundo día repito la acción agregando una nota que decía. "Yo estoy para ti Sakura-chan".

Al quinto día yo no quiero presionarla, pero fui informado de que Kankuro está en mi aldea. Y necesito enterarme de que pasa.

Voy a su apartamento y Kankuro viene saliendo, le lanzo una mirada amenazante y él otra a mí.

–Solo dejare de insistir porque deseo su felicidad de corazón, pero si me entero de que no la haces feliz, vendré a buscarla no me importa que seas el puto Hokage.

Yo arrugo la frente no sé porque me dice eso, pero tengo ganas de romperle la boca por haber hecho sufrir a Sakura-chan, pero después de todo quien soy yo para culparlo si yo también la he hecho sufrir.

–La hare feliz, lo juro. –le respondo, él se va y yo toco la puerta, Sakura-chan la abre y me mira.

.

.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Ok, ya nos libramos de Kankuro definitivamente, ¿que seria lo que le dijo Sakura?, ¿Cuales serán los planes de Sakura a partir de ahora?, ¿le dará una oportunidad a Naruto?.

Por cierto, ¿ya leyeron el manga 649?, juu! Esta súper EMOCIONANTE, no puedo esperar por el siguiente miércoles, joder que quiero hablar pero no voy a dañarles la sorpresa a los que no leen el manga jaja… Lo malo es que nos queda poquísimo para que termine el manga. T.T

Volviendo al fic, actualizare pronto en esta misma semana.


	27. El discurso de Sakura-chan

N/A: Ojo, este capítulo está dividido por la mitad una parte son los pensamientos de Sakura y la otra los de Naruto.

* * *

.

.

**LA ÚLTIMA SOLTERA **

**-o- **

**POV Sakura**** - Drabble 27: El discurso de Sakura-chan**

**.**

**.**

Kankuro ha venido aquí a suplicarme perdón, pero yo no puedo perdonar una infidelidad a cambio del beso que compartí con Naruto, no es equitativo, no es comparable y no es justo. Kankuro me ha explicado que fue algo del momento y que no estaba pensando en nada cuando lo hizo.

Le pregunte si él podría perdonarme si yo me acostaba con otro, y se quedo callado, luego dijo que yo no sería capaz de hacer algo tan ruin, a ese punto llegue a una conclusión, si una mujer traiciona es considerada una zorra, algo imperdonable, si es al revés, fue un simple desliz, una equivocación algo que no tiene importancia, que cualquier hombre haría, ¡pues no!. Yo exijo fidelidad absoluta.

No voy a vivir con la duda de si volverá a engañarme, le di calabazas y lo mande para su casa, él insistió y se arrodillo, a la final tuve que ser cruel y decirle que no lo amaba lo suficiente como para perdonarlo, no sé si llegue a amarlo, pero lo quería suficiente como para dolerme su traición.

Él se marcho diciéndome que al menos podíamos ser amigo, yo le dije que si para que se fuera. Aun no he superado la impresión de la visita de Kankuro cuando tocan a mi puerta, abro la puerta y es Naruto.

.

.

**POV Naruto**

Mi amiga me abre la puerta y arruga la frente, –¿qué haces aquí Naruto? –me pregunta seria.

–Estoy preocupado por ti, vine a darte mi apoyo moral. –le digo y ella suelta una risa irónica.

–No seas hipócrita, se que te alegras de mi fracasó.

Eso me ofende, pero igual entro a su casa, donde ella vive sola.

–Yo nunca me alegrare de tu dolor, yo te amo Sakura-chan, pero no te voy presionar, te esperare toda mi vida si es necesario.

Ella me mira fijamente y me dice, –yo debería de dejarte sufrir como yo lo hice viéndote con Lana, debería hacerte esperar años.

–Sakura-chan. –murmuro preocupado.

–Pero estoy harta de todo y solo quiero vivir en paz. –me dice apoyándose de una mesa, toma una taza que estaba sobre esa misma mesa y le da un sorbo a lo que imagino que es un té.

–Sakura-chan, vi a Kankuro salir de aquí.

–¿Y qué?. –me pregunto fastidiada.

Como que, ¿y qué?, quiero saber todos los detalles, creo que es mi derecho.

–No lo perdonaste, ¿verdad?. –pregunto con cautela y algo de celos.

Ella se encoge de hombros y me dice. –Yo nunca perdonare una infidelidad, ni siquiera a ti.

–Pero… ¿seguirás siendo su amiga? –le pregunto confundido.

–Yo aun soy tu amiga.

Me froto el cuello estresado su juego de palabras siempre termina enredándome más, sosteniendo la taza entre ambas manos ella me dice.

–Las personas cométenos errores a diario, tú fuiste un estúpido al creerle a esa chica lo que me dijiste, yo una ingenua al no haber sospechado de que algo raro te pasaba, para mí fue mas fácil creer que jugabas con mis sentimientos.

–Sakura-chan. –susurro, quiero explicarle todo pero ella no deja de hablar.

–Se que te casaste por el niño, pero antes de eso, ¿qué te unía a ella?, si según tu me amabas.

Es mi oportunidad para hablar ciertas cosas.

–Tu parecías feliz sin mí, ¿quién era yo para fastidiar tu vida de nuevo?, te dije que era feliz para que te sintieran tranquila, me quede con Lana porque ella juraba que me amaba, quise darme una oportunidad de olvidarte, pero no podía, porque cada vez que un chico me preguntaba si estabas soltera sentía celos, y lo apartaba de tu camino enviándolos a otras aldeas.

–Eres un desgraciado Naruto. –gruño ella.

–El día que te pregunte cuando tendrías hijos, solo quería saber si no tenias algún novio oculto, yo iba a dejar a Lana así tu no me quisieras, sería un eterno soltero, luego llego Kankuro y te enamoraste de él.

–¡No me enamore!. –replico y yo sentí un rayito de esperanza. –sigues sin responderme, ¿porque estabas con Lana si supuestamente me amabas a mí?, él Naruto que yo conozco no haría eso.

–No soy perfecto Sakura-chan, yo también quise ser feliz e intente que el supuesto amor de Lana por mi me llenara de tranquilidad, y por un tiempo me sentí tranquilo, hasta creí que te olvidaba.

–¿Y lograste hacerlo?. –me pregunta con interés.

–¡Claro que no Sakura-chan! –me apresure a responder.

–Seré sincera, ya sé que Lana es mala, ¿pero no te parecía injusto estar con ella sin amarla?, es decir tu siempre fuiste tan honesto, tan determinado, no puedo imaginarte obligándote a querer a alguien. Hace tiempo escuche un rumor, de que cuando la guerra termino y tú descansabas en el campo de batalla, Hinata se metió en tu tienda de campaña y volvió a confesarte su amor por ti, según la rechazaste diciendo que no podías corresponder a sus sentimientos y que ella debía buscar a alguien que si la amara.

Sakura-chan toma otro sorbo de su taza y yo recuerdo perfectamente ese momento en que Hinata volvió a insistir con lo de sus sentimientos por mí, sigo sin entender cómo se enamoro de mi si apenas nos veíamos, siempre la trate normal como a los demás, incluso llegue a llamarla tonta y rara cuando yo era un niño.

Lo cierto es que fue un momento incomodo para mí, pero tuve que enfrentarla y decirle que yo amo a Sakura-chan, le rompí el corazón, pero ahora es feliz con Kiba y yo me alegro de eso, pues si en ese entonces la hubiese aceptado por lastima, ninguno de los dos sería feliz. Ella ahora lo es y yo lo seré si Sakura-chan me acepta de nuevo.

–Sí, el rumor es cierto, la rechace por ti y por mí, ya sabes a mí nadie me somete. –sonrió intentando aligerar el ambiente tenso.

–¿Entonces que te mantuvo con Lana?.

¿Porque Sakura-chan insiste con lo mismo?, es tan necia, esta colmando mi paciencia.

–No lo sé, tú misma lo dijiste la gente comete errores a diario.

Mi amiga se sienta en el mueble individual y yo me quedo de pie cerca de la mesa donde ella estaba, creo que ahora estoy comprendiendo, lo que Sakura-chan deseas es que ya no hallan más secretos entre nosotros, entonces seguiré hablando.

–Termine mi relación con Lana cuando te fuiste a la aldea de la arena, iba a ir tras de ti, pero Lana me conto que estaba embarazada, yo lógicamente creí que era mío, yo nunca abandonare un hijo mío, así que me resigne a perderte, y desee que fueras feliz.

Después de terminar mi explicación mi amiga, se queda muda unos instantes, parece afligida por todo el drama que ha pasado entre nosotros.

–¿Que te hace creer que todavía siento algo por ti? –me pregunta ella.

Yo guardo silencio y ella me dice, –¿ves?, has estado pensando solo en ti.

–Sakura-chan, ya te explique mis motivos.

–No me creo que pasaras tanto tiempo con una mujer que no amabas, tú no eres así Naruto.

Por Kami-sama, ¿porque es tan terca?, explicarle a Sakura-chan que soy un hombre y tengo necesidades no me ayudaría en nada, apenas nombre la palabra sexo me noqueara, así que me quedo callado.

Camino hacia ella y doblando mis rodillas me pongo frente a ella, –se que dije que te esperare toda la vida, pero… si haces a un lado todo lo malo tu y yo podríamos ser felices ahora que somos jóvenes, ¿te imaginas a dos viejos intentando hacer el amor?. –bromeo.

–¡Narutooo!.

Me da un coscorrón y yo me rió un poco, –¿es que no puedes serio? ¿o crees que esto es un juego?.

Yo pongo mi mejor cara de serio y tomando una de sus manos le digo, –vamos Sakura-chan dame al menos media oportunidad que yo hare el resto.

Me mira a los ojos y yo miro sus labios, sé que me ama, puedo sentirlo, ella no se mueve y yo me levanto un poco para besarla, pero cuando estoy a punto de besarla me tapa la boca con una mano.

–Ahora es mi turno de pensar en mí, tú me perdonaste aquella vez que te mentí diciéndote que te amaba en la tierra del hierro, y yo, ya no hablare de Lana.

Aparto la mano de mi amiga de mi boca –¡¿De veras?! –pregunto ilusionado.

–Después de tanto tiempo he llegado a la conclusión de que no me arrepiento de nada, quizás si hubiésemos estado juntos desde el principio yo no habría llegado tan lejos en mi profesión, me fuera eclipsado contigo a mi lado, me sentiría inferior a ti y mi felicidad no fuera real.

–Yo no hubiera permitido eso. –le explico rápidamente, ella sonríe levemente.

–Se trata de crecimiento personal, me aleje de ti y pude poner en práctica la determinación que tú me enseñaste, sabes, cuando tú te hiciste tan fuerte y te convertiste en el héroe que todos admiraban, no se lo dije a nadie, pero me sentía inferior a ti.

Yo me revuelvo el cabello inquieto, tal vez yo hice algo para que ella se sintiera así, no lo recuerdo. –Sakura-chan no te sientas así. –le digo desesperado.

–¡Baka estoy hablando en tiempo pasado!... el caso es que tuve una relación afectiva y pasional con Kankuro, se podría decirse que estamos a mano Naruto.

Yo arrugo la frente –Por favor no me hables de tu intimidad con el imbécil de Kankuro.–gruño irritado, ahora que ella me confirma que tuvo intimidad con ese imbécil, quiero matarlo con mis propias manos.

Ella sonríe y dice –sabes Naruto, creo que ahora es el mejor momento para que estemos juntos, nadie eclipsara al otro, somos igual de importantes, bueno tal vez el Hokage gana, pero no me siento inferior a ti.

–No eres inferior a mí en nada, ¡espera!, ¿me darás una oportunidad?.

–¿Después de todo el discurso aun no lo entiendes?, te lo explicare con un ejemplo ilustrado y sensitivo.

No tuve tiempo de pensar, ella tira de mi chaqueta me besa, nos besamos y mi corazón parece que quiere estallar de emoción y alegría –eres más bruto de lo que pensaba. –susurra sobre mis labios y volvemos a besarnos con mas entrega, Sakura-chan abre el cierre de mi chaqueta y no quiero especular pero creo que esta noche no dormiré en mi casa.

Cuando mi chaqueta naranja cae al suelo y ahora alza mi franela mientras seguimos besándonos apasionadamente, me alegro de que mi hijo tenga ya esa niñera que me recomendó Sakura-chan, porque nadie me va a sacar de esta casa, no hoy, no esta noche.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**N/A:** Sakura le dio miles de vueltas pero al fin acepto a Naruto, y como dice la canción de la banda de rock: Mago de Oz, _ahora toca ser feliz_. Aun quedan tres capitulos para eso. Nos leemos en el siguiente.


	28. Naruto y yo

**LA ÚLTIMA SOLTERA**

** -o- **

**POV Sakura**** - Drabble 28: Naruto y yo**

**.**

**.**

Naruto me deposita suavemente en la cama y comienza a besarme, se lo qué pensarían la gente, ¿cómo puedo hacer esto con mi amigo si hace tres días iba a casarme con Kankuro?. Yo tampoco lo sé, solo sé que cada vez que estoy cerca de Naruto, olvido todo, ya he llorado demasiado en mi vida, Kankuro no merece mis lagrimas, sin embargo llore, lo hice antes de regresar a Konoha, pero ya no volveré a llorar por nadie, soy una mujer fuerte.

Salgo de mis pensamientos cuando siento la boca de Naruto morder y besar mi cuello, yo lo halo de los cabellos y lo beso en la boca, su lengua diestra juega con la mía y devora mi boca, me envuelve con sus brazos y su calor me hace sentir segura, disfruto de esta bonita sensación durante que se yo, ¿dos minutos?, lo detengo, porque pienso mejor las cosas, no quiero que Naruto piense mal de mí.

–Naruto… para, vamos muy rápido.

Él me ve con cara de confusión. –¿rápido en qué sentido Sakura-chan?.

–Hum, pues acabamos de resolver nuestra situación… no quiero que te hagas ideas raras sobre mí.

Me mira desde arriba, yo estoy bajo su cuerpo.

–Yo no me hago ideas raras sobre ti, eres la mujer con la que quiero vivir lo que me queda de vida, han sido muchos años de esperar, dieciocho años deseando que te fijes en mí.

Miro a mi amigo con cara de sorpresa, ya a los ocho años yo había decidido amar a Sasuke, no tenía idea de que Naruto pensara en mí en aquella época, parece que no he imaginado muchas cosas.

–¿Estas aburrido de esperarme? –le pregunto y él se acomoda acostándose a mi lado.

–La verdad, no quiero esperar más Sakura-chan, pero ya te lo dije, no te presionare. –Me contesta con sinceridad, yo miro sus ojos azules y él me sonríe con ternura, –Sakura-chan, –toma mi mano y entrelaza sus dedos con los míos, me gusta cuando hace eso. –promete que cuando quieras casarte y formar una familia me tomaras en cuenta… que yo seré él único al que elegirás.

Yo comienzo a reírme, –estas hecho un lío Naruto, por un lado dices que no me presionaras y por el otro ya hasta piensas en casarnos, ¿esto tiene que ver con buscarle una madre al pequeño Jiraiya? –le pregunto por fastidiarlo.

Él niega con la cabeza, –solo quiero que te quede claro que yo nunca me rendiré contigo.

Eso es lo que siempre me ha gustado de Naruto, esa determinación que pone en cada cosa que hace, acaricio sus bigotitos con mi dedo índice y le digo. –no esperaba menos de ti.

Lo beso y él se adentra en mi boca, esta vez no voy a detenerlo, más bien le ayudo, le desvisto el torso y lo acaricio con mis manos, su torso es musculoso pero no en exageración, es esbelto, pienso que con tanto ramen que come debería tener algo de grasa, pero no la tiene.

–Sakura-chan –susurra Naruto en mi oído mientras abre el cierre de mi blusa, –te quiero.

Desabrocha mi sostén y besa mi garganta bajando hasta mis pechos, suspiro cuando siento su boca abarcar uno de mis pezones, comienza a solucionar mi pecho izquierdo y mi cara se tiñe de un rojo carmesí, Naruto se toma su tiempo en esa parte de mi anatomía y yo estoy perdida entre la vergüenza y él placer. Sus labios dejan un camino de besos hasta llegar a mi ombligo e introduce su lengua en el.

Me muerdo el labio, no sé en qué momento me ha desnudado completamente, pero cuando separa mis piernas yo aparto su rostro de allí, de mi parte más intima. –¿qué haces? –le pregunto con la cara toda roja.

Naruto levanta ambas cejas como si no entendiera mi pregunta, –pues voy a besar todo tu cuerpo Sakura-chan. –responde tranquilamente y yo me siento demasiado inquita y creo que es porque hemos sido amigos tanto tiempo que tengo un ataque de pudor, pero no sé como negarme sin que él se sienta herido.

–Uh… podrías al menos apagar la luz, maldito degenerado. –le respondo en un gruñido y él se ríe entre dientes.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**N/A:** No iba a meter nada erótico en este fic, pero alguien por allí me "exigió" que lo pusiera, de todas maneras no será gran cosa, porque no se me da muy bien escribir lemon, lo mío es escribir comedia, no escenas lujuriosas jaja…

Lamento la tardanza pero es que quería terminar mi otro fic antes de seguir con este, aprovecho para invitarlos a leer "Esa brujería llamada internet" es un NaruSaku y ya publique el capítulo final, así que está completo. XD y sobre este fic, bueno publicare los dos que faltan juntos la próxima semana.


	29. Los mandamientos de Sakura-chan

**LA ÚLTIMA SOLTERA **

**-o- **

**POV Naruto**** - Drabble 29: Los mandamientos de Sakura-chan**

**.**

**.**

Le estoy haciendo el amor a Sakura-chan y aun estando dentro de ella sigo sin creer que esto esté sucediendo, habiendo heredado la voluntad de fuego llegue a creer que esto nunca pasaría, pero con el tiempo he aprendido que a veces hay que ser algo egoísta, se que Sakura-chan necesitaba más tiempo para volver a confiar en los hombres, y la e seducido sin esperar a que sus heridas sanaran, pero ha sido por una buena causa, yo si la hare feliz hasta el ultimo día de mi vida.

–¡Ah, Naruto! –jadea ella y yo aumento el ritmo de las estocadas.

Acaricio sus piernas y beso su cuello, estoy orgulloso de haberla hecho gozar varias veces, pero yo estoy a punto de estallar, me está volviendo loco sus movimientos de caderas, demonios ya no puedo alargar mas el momento. Sakura-chan grita de placer enterrando sus uñas en mi espalda y eso es suficiente para que yo me excite mas y me corra dentro de ella.

Nos miramos un momento a los ojos, los dos respiramos agitados y Sakura-chan me sonríe por ese mismo motivo, hemos sudando como enfermos, cuando acabo mi descarga me salgo de ella y me tumbo a su lado, debe ser de madrugada porque no se escucha ningún ruido en toda la aldea, estamos agotados y eso es curioso porque los dos tenemos grandes reservas de chakra.

Sakura-chan se acurruca a mi lado, nunca la vi tan hermosa como ahora –quédate a dormir. –me susurra.

–Eso no tienes ni que decírmelo –le respondo con una sonrisa, –no podría me dejaste sin fuerzas. –ella suelta un quejido de dignación y yo me rió, –no creí que fueras tan apasionada.

Apenas digo eso recuerdo a Kankuro, ese maldito la tuvo antes que yo, sé que no debería importarme el pasado, pero es difícil no imaginármelos. –¿y ahora tu porque frunces el ceño? –me pregunta Sakura-chan.

No puedo dañar el momento con un ataque de celos, así que sonrió abrazándola y me repito internamente, que el maldito de Kankuro es pasado y yo Naruto Uzumaki soy presente y futuro, nadie me va a quitar a Sakura-chan.

–He recordado el montón de papeles que tengo que sellar. –invento por salir de paso.

Ella suelta un resoplido, –no pienses en trabajo. –me da un beso en la boca y me dice aquellas palabras que nunca espere escuchar. –te amo, no vuelvas a dañarlo mañana cuando despierte.

–Nunca más. –le prometo y sus palabras fueron como un relajante para mi orgullo masculino y bálsamo para mi corazón, ahora estoy tranquilo… en paz.

Me quedo dormido con una sonrisa boba y cuando despierto, estoy solo en la cama de Sakura-chan, sino fuera por eso pensaría que todo ha sido un hermoso sueño, escucho el ruido de la regadera y salgo de la cama. Creo uno de mis clones y lo envió a preparar algo de comida, yo entro al baño, ella ni siquiera ha notado mi presencia porque hay un cristal empañado que nos separa, y por la silueta puedo ver que se esta lavando el cabello, seguramente con los ojos cerrados.

–Sakura-chan, ¿necesitas ayuda? –le pregunto abriendo la puerta.

–¡Ahh Naruto!, –grita asustándose, –¡fuera!. –ahora está indignada por mi atrevimiento.

Intenta cubrirse su cuerpo y yo me rió. –¿para qué te cubres?, anoche te bese hasta la sombra, e memorizado todo tu cuerpo desnudo. –le respondo con orgullo.

–¡Cúbrete degenerado!. –me grita, sigo desnudo, espero que mi clon se haya puesto algo de ropa.

–También tengo que bañarme. –le respondo tranquilamente.

Entro al baño, el agua de la regadera aplasta mi pelo y lo primero que hago es besar a Sakura-chan apegándola a mi cuerpo, ella no me rechaza, me desea igual que yo a ella.

.

.

Mi clon que se ha vestido con mi ropa, preparo sándwichs de jamón y queso mas jugo de frutas, al parecer Sakura-chan no ha tenido tiempo de hacer mercado. Nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa, ella se ha puesto un albornoz color vinotinto que contrasta con su color de piel y cabello, se ve muy sensual, yo solo tengo la toalla atada en mi cintura, me pregunto si mi clon desaparecerá con mi ropa, porque esta vestido con mi traje naranja y mi capa de Hokage, él muy aprovechado se ha sentado a comer con nosotros y Sakura lo mira con interés.

–Tus clones comen. –comenta sorprendida.

–Claro, –responde el clon, –hacemos todo lo que puede hacer el Naruto real.

Sakura-chan levanta ambas cejas –¿Todo? –pregunta con interés.

–¡Sakura-chan! –protesto con mi voz chillona y ella se echa a reír porque los dos entendimos a que se referia, no creí que Sakura-chan fuera tan pervertida, desaparezco mi clon y mastico los alimentos de mala gana.

–Pensé que solo sabias preparar ramen instantáneo. –comenta probando la comida.

–Se preparar otras cosas, solo que aquí no habían los materiales.

Ella se ruboriza apenada, –es que no he tenido tiempo, retomare mi trabajo en el hospital mañana, ahora que termine de comer iré a comprar víveres, puedes venir conmigo si quieres.

–Déjamelo a mí.

Dejo la comida a medias, recojo la ropa que mi clon dejo tirada en el suelo, ahora sé que si un clon se viste con otra ropa cuando ya esta aparecido, cuando desaparece su vestimenta no se va, me voy al cuarto y me visto. Hago dos clones y los envió a realizar las compras y luego me siento a continuar con mi comida.

–Esos clones deben ser muy útiles en los labores del hogar. –me dice mientras come. –pero igual debo ir a hablar con mis padres, desde que regrese hace cinco días, no ido a verlos deben estar preocupados.

–Iremos mañana. –le respondo bebiendo del jugo, cuando bajo el vaso veo que ella me mira con el ceño fruncido.

–¿Es mi impresión o no quieres que salga de aquí?.–me pregunta con seriedad.

Yo me rasco la nuca con expresión divertida, –es que quiero que este día solo sea de nosotros.

Ella se ruboriza y dice, –si serás de pervertido.

.

.

Cuando se hacen las dos de la tarde estoy tendido en la cama con ella, hemos visto dos películas seguidas y me he aburrido como una ostra, no me gusta ver televisión, no soy se las personas que pueden estar mucho rato sin hacer nada.

–¿Qué me pedirás para casarme contigo? –le pregunto de repente.

Levanta la cabeza para mirarme –¿Cómo sabes que te voy a pedir algo?.

Yo sonrió –es lógico de imaginar, metí la pata un montón de veces, te conozco no me la pondrás fácil, pero yo estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea, así que tu solo dime que yo obedezco.

–Ok, bajo ningún motivo voy a vivir en la misma casa donde te revolcabas con la zo... con Lana.

–Comprare una casa nueva. –me apresuro a responderle.

–Dos, tendremos que esperar un tiempo porque no quiero que la gente invente cosas sobre mí, o digan que ya éramos amantes.

–Pero Sakura-chaaan. –me quejo no quiero seguir esperando.

–Tercero, tienes que buscar a Lana de nuevo para que podamos adoptar legalmente a Jiraiya, no quiero sorpresitas más adelante.

Yo lo medito dos segundos, no quisiera ver a Lana nunca más en mi vida.

–Tienes razón, lo hare mañana mismo, ¿cuál es tu cuarta petición?.

Ella sonríe y se sube sobre mi –vas amarme un montón de veces, hasta que ya no podamos seguir.

–Esa me gusta, me gusta. –le respondo comenzando a besarla.

–¡Espera!, –exclama asustándome, –¿dejaste a Jiraiya solo?.

Yo entorno los ojos, llevo más de dieciocho horas aquí y ahora es que ella recuerda al niño, aunque bueno yo tampoco lo recordaba mucho que digamos.

–Claro que no Sakura-chan, ¿qué clase de padre crees que soy?, esta con la niñera que me recomendaste, también le envié a un clon, ahora deja de preocuparte y déjame cumplir tu cuarto mandamiento.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Literalmente este es el final, pero no me pude resistir a hacer un pequeño epilogo. XD


	30. Epilogo

**LA ÚLTIMA SOLTERA **

**-o- **

**POV Sakura**** - Drabble 30: Epilogo **

**.**

**.**

Durante seis meses fingimos ser solo amigos, aunque sospecho que todo el mundo sabía que dormíamos juntos en mi apartamento, pasados los seis meses nos dejamos ver como pareja. Naruto cumplió todo lo que le pedí, mando a construir una casa hermosa y grande cerca del bosque, que es nuestro actual hogar, la que él tenía no se puede vender porque pertenece a todos los Hokages de Konoha, esa quedo deshabitada.

Hace cinco años que deje de ser la última soltera.

–Mami, Jirafa no me quere plesta el columpio.

Y como ya notaron, también deje de ser la única que no tenía hijos, tengo un hijo biológico de cuatro añitos, lo adoro, lo bautizamos con el nombre de Minato, en honor a mi suegro, mi hijo es rubio y guapo como Naruto, tiene mis ojos y mi inteligencia, le encanta jugar a que es Hokage.

–Jiraiya juega con tu hermanito. –le ordeno y él tuerce la boca, los dos se quieren mucho, pero dice que está muy grande para jugar con niños.

También adoro a Jiraiya como si lo fuera dado a luz, debido a su color de piel, todos y él mismo sabe que es adoptado, pero nos ha dicho que no le importa, porque tiene a los mejores padres del mundo, como ya ven parece que será un ligón como el viejo Jiraiya, siempre tiene algo lindo que decir.

–Bueno. –Replico bajándose del columpio, –ojala que te caigas. –murmuro entre dientes, yo lo escucho y finjo que no oí, tengo cierta debilidad con mi morenito, creo que es porque su madre lo abandono y no quiero que se sienta menospreciado.

La muy desgraciada nunca ha venido a visitarlo, aunque tampoco quiero que se meta en nuestras vidas, lo último que supimos de ella era que estaba en el país de hierro trabajando en un puesto de mercado.

–Mami, dijo gue me caiga. –Protesto Minato tirando de la manga de mi blusa, yo me agacho para quedar a su altura, y le digo –hijo, un Hokage no cae en provocaciones, ¿quién será el próximo Hokage?.

–¡Yo!, ¡yo seré el séptimo Hokage!. –exclamo eufórico, me dio un abrazo y corrió hasta el columpio donde Jiraiya se lo ponía alto para que no pudiera alcanzarlo.

–Los consientes más que a mí. –intervino Naruto llegando con dos bolsas de víveres, yo lo miro y él hace un puchero, le doy un dulce beso en los labios y le señalo a los niños.

Naruto se acerca a ellos –¡Hey ustedes dos!, dejen de pelear.

Jiraiya suelta el columpio, Naruto les alborota el pelo a los dos y mis hijos gruñen, detestan que su padre los despeine, dicen que ya están grandes para esas cosas. –¿qué es eso de estar gruñendo como perros?, no merecen los dulces que les e traído.

Nuestro hijos se abalanzan sobre las bolsas y Naruto sonríe, una vez creí que era feliz cuando viví con Kankuro, pero esa sensación es demasiado minúscula si la comparo con lo que es vivir con Naruto y los niños, valió la pena esperar y darle una oportunidad al baka de Naruto.

Mi esposo se acerca a mí y aprovecha que los niños están entretenidos para besarme con pasión. Llevamos casi seis años de casados y él sigue igual de cariñoso, espero que sea así todo lo que nos queda de vida.

–Siento tardar tanto, me encontré con Sasuke, anda preocupado, me conto que Karin cree que está embarazada.–me cuenta con una sonrisa.

Yo abro los ojos impresionada, ya tenían cuatro, a mi me dolió muchísimo parir a Minato y Karin parece tener una fábrica de Uchiha. –me dijo que esta arruinado, en quiebra y jodido con tanto pañal y leche jeje…

Naruto se ríe por mi cara y agrega, –Yo si tengo mucho dinero ahorrado, como para criar unos veinte hijos. –bromea y a mí no me hace gracia su chistecito. –¿qué tal si hacemos una niñita igualita a ti hoy en la noche?.

–¡Ni hablar!. –le respondo de manera tajante.

Naruto se ríe al ver que la me puse nerviosa, se va a revisar la barbacoa y yo me quedo pensando, claro que tendré mas hijos, pero de momento no quiero saber nada de tener que volver a parir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**N/A: **Ahora si acabo, no voy a dar una charla ni nada, fue una historia corta que la escribí en cuatro días en mi celular, ya corregirla me llevo más tiempo, nunca había escrito en primera persona y aunque es limitativo, es como que más fácil. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y alertas.

.

.

.

.

Dejen un review antes de irse.

.

.

.

.

**¡Arriba el NaruSaku!**


End file.
